1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a liquid drop ejection apparatus for ejecting liquid drops from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known liquid drop ejection apparatus for ejecting liquid drops from nozzles that is configured to detect when liquid drops are not ejected from nozzles, and the fact that the direction of ejected liquid drop is deviated. For example, an ink-jet printer (liquid drop ejection apparatus) may be provided with a laser nozzle check device including a laser source for emitting a laser beam (light beam) and a light receiving element for receiving the laser beam below a line head. In this ink-jet printer, ink drops are ejected from a plurality of nozzles on the line head one by one in sequence. A laser beam is emitted from the laser source, and if the laser beam is not interrupted by an ink drop ejected from a certain nozzle, the laser beam will reach the light receiving element, and non-ejection of ink, or deviation of an ink landing position (deviation in the direction of ejection), in the nozzle is detected.
However, in such an ink-jet printer, the laser beam is interrupted by the ink drops, and the laser beam is not received, even when the direction of ink ejected from the nozzle is deviated in a direction parallel to the direction of the laser beam emission. Therefore, in such a case, the deviation in the direction in ink ejection is not detected.